Permission to Shine
by MJ-obsessed95
Summary: this is my first tbff. It is a song fic/one-shot and its based on the song Permission to Shine by Bachelor Girl. reviews are welcome! please go easy on me! MJ-obsessed95.x


**A/N: This is my first Trixie Belden fanfic. It is from Trixie's point of view and a one-shot song fic. It is based on the song by Bachelor Girl, Permission to Shine. It's a very good song and is reasonably well known. Maybe that's just me. I dunno. It's from the 90s from the album 'Waiting for the day'. Please enjoy and feel free to criticize or praise. Up to you, just please, review. Also, thnx 2 Shootapsky for the inspiration 2 write this. Otherwise, I prbly wouldn't write a Trixie fic but u inspired me! Thnx so much! Cookies 4 u! *Hands cookie* Thnx! Also, this has no mystery and is just romantic fluff. It is set after Trixie Belden and the Mystery of the Missing Millionaire because I only have books 1-34, I am missing the rest-they are so hard to find in Aus! Anyways, read on plz! Luv MJ-obsessed95. Xx P.S. I luv the series!**

**~*~*~**

Trixie lay face down on her bed, pillow wet from tears; her body frozen from lack of blankets in the icy winter months. They said covers were strewn on the floor from the young 15 year old's outburst when Honey had called her 2 hours ago. Dot was visiting. The beautiful blonde from Iowa had come to visit little old Sleepyside, one thing on her mind. She had turned up 3 days ago and had all the boys panting after her. All she had done was giggle and wave them off, all the while clinging to Jim's arm. Trixie had been mystery deprived for a few weeks now, not having found any after the missing millionaire. So, when Dot turned up, she was centre of attention. Trixie was failing algebra again and Brian was too busy to help, Peter Belden had been promoted and thus had more hours at the bank and Mart just made it more confusing with his long words and extravagantly nonsensical sentences. It didn't help that Honey had just called to tell her that Jim had asked Dot to the Sleepyside Junior-Senior High Dance tomorrow night.

_Hey, what would you say,_

_If I can't play the hero tonight,_

_Cos lately I've been feelin' like,_

_I can't get anything right._

Trixie had spent the last week contemplating on whether or not she should ask Jim to the dance or wait to see if he was going to ask her. Of course, when Dot showed up, she lost some of her hope. There was no way the sandy haired, freckle-faced tomboy could compete with the blonde beauty with the perfect complexion. Trixie fiddled with the silver identification bracelet on her wrist that Jim had given her on the plane after the very occasion they had met Dot. She remembered everything that had happened on that flight…

****

_FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS, the light in front flashed. Trixie and Jim obeyed. Then, as the big ship sped down the runway to take off, Jim pulled a little package from his pocket. "It's for you, Trixie," he said. "I got it in Valley Park yesterday."_

_Trixie opened the box. She stared at the dainty silver identification bracelet that nestled there. "It has your name on it, Jim," she said and smiled shyly at him. "Put it on for me, will you?"  
_

_"You know what it means, don't you?" Jim asked._

"Tell me," Trixie answered.

"It means that you're my special girl, Trixie," Jim said. "As if you didn't know that already."

"I do," Trixie murmured. "Oh, Jim!"

Trixie looked happily at her bracelet, then reached over and put her small, sturdy hand into Jim's. He closed his long fingers tightly over it. With a sigh of complete happiness, Trixie settled back contentedly

****

Absent-mindedly she gently traced the engraving. "Oh Jim!" she whispered into the still night air. The words sounded strange in the silence. Trixie grabbed her flashlight and looked at her watch. It was already midnight! She couldn't believe that she'd been lying there for 4 hours already! Again, Trixie's mind wandered as she turned the flashlight off. It wandered off to the time when Di had hosted a Valentine's Day party and Jim had asked her and given her her first orchid corsage. Just thinking of that time made her smile. It was then that Trixie decided to get back at Jim for his little stunt tonight. With that thought implanted in her head, the girl's bright blue eyes slid shut, a smile on her face as she drifted off to a land where she was more beautiful than Dot and dancing with Jim at the School Dance.

_I've been fadin' into the woodwork again,_

_I've been feeling like I just wanna hide,_

_But guess what,_

_I'm gonna try something a little bit different this time._

**~*~*~**

Next morning, Trixie quickly donned a cream blouse, a pleated light blue tartan skirt and her new white loafers before racing to get Bobby ready. Finding her 7 year old brother safe and ready for school and eating blueberry pancakes, she found she was able to give her short curly hair a quick brush and gulp down some juice and a few bites of pancake before 2 bright yellow school buses arrived. Trixie grabbed her wallet as she raced out the front door, yelling a quick goodbye to Moms and dragging Bobby out, picking up his bag as she went.

After chaperoning her brother onto his awaiting bus, she quickly clambered aboard her own. Trixie soon spotted Honey Wheeler, her pretty best friend, waving to her, hazel eyes bright with excitement for the up-coming dance. 'I'm so glad Brian finally asked her,' Trixie thought, beaming back at her as she noticed that the two were sitting together, Brian's dark eyes as shiny as his dark hair, sunlight highlighting his handsome features. In the next seat over, the only-slightly-prettier-than-Honey Diana Lynch sat next to Trixie's 11 months-older-than-her brother, and Di's boyfriend, Mart. In the seat behind these 2 sat Dan Mangan, the Wheeler's groom's nephew. Behind him sat Jim Frayne, Honey's adopted brother and the flaxen haired Des Moines girl, Dot. Trixie, bright and happy after her short sleep, managed a smile at the girl as she sat next to Dan. The 8 friends had a cheerful conversation until the topic changed to the dance that evening.

"So, Mart, who are you taking to the dance?" Honey asked casually causing 2 members of the club to blush, "would it be Di?"

After everyone stopped laughing, Brian whispered loudly into Honey's ear, "No different from me taking you!" causing Honey's face to go as red as Jim's hair.

"So, Jim, who are you taking tonight?" Mart asked, having eavesdropped on the girls' conversation last night, trying to guilt-trip him.

"Well, I, um, kind of asked Dot…" he replied, flushing deeply as his group of friends gasped, Honey and Di frowning slightly at him, disappointed.

"Well then!" Dan said in an attempt to break the tension, "as it seems Trix and I are the only ones dateless. So, Trix, how about going to the dance with me?" causing blood to rush to Trixie's cheeks as she accepted.

After that rather embarrassing conversation, the 8 were relieved when the bus came to a stop at the front of the school.

****

Trixie bolted from school the minute the bell rang. Racing out to the Bob-White Wagon, she jumped inside and waited for Dan who promised he'd drive her. As soon as Dan got in the car, Trixie blushed and told him to drive to Wimpy's. After a quick after school snack together consisting of a burger with fries and a chocolate malt each, Dan drove off to the Wheeler preserve to help Mr. Maypenny. Trixie quickly walked to the town centre and over to the dress shops. 'It's not White Plains but it's better than nothing,' she thought as she slipped inside the nearest shop, 'At least I won't run into anyone here.'

Trixie had been through 5 shops already and found nothing. Upon coming to the sixth shop, however, she found what she'd been hoping for. Trixie grabbed the dress and took it into the change room where she tied on the girdle her mother had bought her for Di's Valentine's party, although she'd been told several times she didn't need it anymore, before sliding on the dress and zipping it up. Simple though it was, it made Trixie feel marvellous and look striking, Trixie took it off and carefully hung it back on the hanger before purchasing it.

Finally, Trixie could breathe a sigh of relief. Stage 1 of her plan was taken care of. As arranged, Dan came to pick her up from the library where it would seem as if she'd done nothing out of the ordinary-for Trixie at least. Trixie stashed the dress carefully in her school bag as she heard Dan pull up outside. Trixie raced out of the library and jumped into the car.

"Woah! Slow down there Trix! One of these days you're going to run right through this car!" Dan laughed as she blushed and clicked her seatbelt on. "Have fun at the library? Get any homework done?" Dan asked, still smiling.

"For your information Daniel Mangan, yes I did!" Trixie said, smiling at the look on his face as she used his full name. Trixie was glad she didn't have to lie to Dan-she did manage to get a small amount of work done.

"Okay, okay! Fail more algebra?" He asked, put back in his place.

"Yes. I don't understand it! That's all!"Trixie protested.

"Hey! I was joking. Hey, how about I tutor you before the dance? I've done all my chores. I'm free."

"Sure!" Trixie flushed. Smiling, Dan drove into the driveway of Crabapple Farm.

**~*~*~**

_I'm gonna give myself permission to shine,_

_I'm gonna shine so bright,_

_Gonna make every head wanna turn,_

_Your finally gonna see me,_

_Give myself permission to shine,_

_Gonna light up the night,_

_Shine a little of my light on the world._

After 3 lengthy hours of tutoring, Trixie excused herself and told Dan she was going to get ready for the dance. Carefully, she ironed her hair to straighten out her mane of curls and applied some subtle makeup. Next, Trixie painted her nails with some fast-drying nail polish and tied her girdle on for the second time that day. Trixie then slid on her new dress and admired the effect in her wall mirror. Made of simple design, the outfit hugged her newly developed curves, making her look skinnier than usual. Made of sky blue cotton, it had a shallow v-neck and spaghetti straps. Coming to the middle of her thigh, it had a thin belt made of silver satin which tied and nestled under her bust. Slipping her dainty feet into some silver stilettos, Trixie quickly clipped in her new silver diamante earrings and fastened the matching necklace around her neck before sliding off her identification bracelet and making her way downstairs, grabbing her favourite cream shawl on the way out.

As Trixie gracefully descended the stairs, Dan Mangan could not help but stare. She looked _**beautiful**_! Her hair was straight and she was wearing _**makeup**__! _Trixie blushed crimson as she saw Dan gaping at her. 'Wow!' she thought, 'he looks good in a tux!' At the bottom of the stairs, Dan swept forward and offered him her arm. Accepting, Trixie flashed Moms a smile as she exited the little farmhouse through the living room with Dan. As Jim had taken Dot privately in his father's car, Brian and Honey, the jalopy, also escorting Mart and Di, which left Dan and Trixie to the Bob-White Wagon. Holding the door open for his date, Dan noticed that Trixie had taken off her identification bracelet. Not wanting to ask in case he sounded desperate, Dan strode to the other side of the car and fired up the ignition.

**~*~*~**

Trixie and Dan arrived last out of the Bob-Whites at the dance. Dan holding the door open for Trixie once again, the young girl climbed delicately out of the car, her hand accidentally brushing Dan's as she did so, sending ripples of tingles down Trixie's spine. Dan noticed her little shiver and gently draped her shawl around her slim shoulders. Taking his arm, Trixie smiled at him as they entered the double doors into the gymnasium. It was then, when Trixie felt a small jolt in her stomach, that she realised something. She didn't love Jim.

_I've been crazy,_

_I've been holdin' myself back for so long,_

_But I've got so much I can give,_

_Don't wanna be 'fraid to be wrong,_

With this new shocking burden on her shoulders, Trixie was glad to enter the half-light of the gym, out of the bright flood lights to hide the flush creeping across her face as she smiled at Dan. As they stepped inside, not only were they immediately consumed in the gloom of the room, but their brains were nearly blasted out of their heads. The couple soon found the others and it amused Trixie but disgruntled Dan as she received a simultaneous jaw-drop from the Bob-Whites.

Almost two hours later, an exhausted Dan led his date out onto the balcony, away from the blare of music.

_You know I'm not too good at too many things,_

_But I've been gettin' real good at gettin' down on myself,_

_But guess what,_

_I'm gonna try to break free from this prison I've built._

Dan was hypnotised by her in the moonlight. The beams softly illuminated her, casting her into a silvery light, highlighting her curves and eyes. Dan reached over and affectionately tugged one of the curls which had started to re-form, causing Trixie to smile. A slow number came on and Trixie snaked her arms around his neck allowing his hands to seek refuge around her slim waist. Trixie cautiously rested her head on his muscular chest. Taking a deep breath, Dan whispered gently into her ear. "Trixie…" he said, but that was as far as he got for she lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye before kissing him.

_I'm gonna give myself permission to shine,_

_I'm gonna shine so bright,_

_I'm gonna make every head wanna turn,_

_Your finally gonna see me,_

_I'm gonna give myself permission to shine,_

_Gonna light up the night,_

_Shine a little of my light on the world._

Surprised though her was, Dan's brain soon awoke from its smitten state and he responded, kissing her back. Their tongues dancing to a beat of their own, the two young teens revolved slowly on the spot, breaking away only when the song finished. Trixie gazed up at him, happiness and adoration in her eyes before their lips met again in a crescendo of fireworks. This time however, they were interrupted by the Bob-Whites. Simultaneously, their jaws dropped once more, causing the caught couple to smile at each other. Turning to face their friends, Dan wrapped his arm firmer around Trixie's waist, pulling her into him, Trixie leaning her head on his shoulder.

"WHAT is going on here?" Mart was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Er….." Dan said in an attempt to explain.

"Why were you snogging my sister??!"The usually calm Brian asked rather suddenly.

"It doesn't matter whether he was kissing me or not Brian Belden! He is my date!" Trixie retorted, ignoring Honey and Di's encouraging winks and smiled and Dan's soothing noises.

"How could you DO that to JIM?!" Mart retaliated.

"Do what Martin Belden?! Kiss my date? Well, if Jim wanted me, he'd have asked me! I can do what I want! Come on Dan." Trixie yelled angrily before grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him out the door leaving the B. to their thoughts Before Honey and Di rounded on the boys, Dot disappearing suddenly.

Outside in the car park, Trixie huffily clambered into the wagon and waited for Dan to drive. Dan drove a short way so that they were away from the school and out of the lights. It was here he turned off the ignition and turned to Trixie who immediately broke down, tears spilling over.

"I-I-I-I'm so-so sorry D-Dan!" she sobbed into his tuxedo jacket, Dan wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"It's okay Trix. Shh now. It's not your fault," he whispered softly to her.

After her sobs subsided, Trixie spoke quietly, her voice muffled in the folds of Dan's jacket. "Thankyou Dan. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Trix! It's okay. Everything's going to be all right," Dan said, rubbing small circles on her back.

Trixie lifted her head to look at him, tears still dancing in her eyes. Dan looked down at her before lowering his face to her, pulling her into a soft, yet passionate kiss. As they broke apart, Dan rested his forehead on Trixie's and whispered gently against her lips, "I love you." It was like an enormous wave had swept over her and in an intense moment of passion and love, Trixie kissed him hard before whispering back, "I love you too."

Smiling at one another, Dan covered Trixie's eyes before pulling out a tiny velveteen box from his pocket. He then unclasped the box and tied the ribbon around her neck. Opening her eyes, Trixie looked at it. A large silver locket rested on her bosom, shining brightly in the moonlight. She fumbled with the catch as she opened the ornament which revealed a picture of Dan and Trixie. As she turned the leaf of the booklet, Trixie saw photos of the rest of the Bob-Whites as well as her family. Snapping it shut, she turned it over and read the inscription on the back.

'Dear Trixie.

May this locket bring you plenty

Of wonderful and precious memories.

All my love,

Dan'

Fingering the plaited blue and white ribbon, Trixie turned to face Dan. "It's so beautiful! Thank you," she whispered.

"As are you." Dan replied huskily.

Trixie leant over and kissed him with all the love she could muster.

"Beatrix Belden, will you go out with me?" Dan asked quietly.

"Yes! Oh Dan!" she replied, sighing, quite ignoring the fact he had called her Beatrix.

Dan leant over and kissed his girlfriend passionately as the first snow of the winter season began to fall.

_I'm gonna give myself permission to shine,_

_I'm gonna shine so bright,_

_I'm gonna make every head wanna turn,_

_Your finally gonna see me,_

_I'm gonna give myself permission to shine,_

_Gonna light up the night,_

_Shine a little of my light on the world._

**~*~*~**

The Bob Whites of the sat inside the little farmhouse at Crabapple Farm, eating a scrumptious Christmas Dinner. It had been 3 weeks since the dance and Brian and Mart had apologised to Trixie and Dan for their behaviour and Dot had gone back to Des Moines. Everything was as it should be. Trixie and Dan were going steady as were Brian and Honey and Mart and Di. Jim had recently started dating a senior girl in his class from Italy named Maria. The Bob-Whites were happy and had spent the whole of Christmas Day laughing and pushing each other under the mistletoe, although some of them didn't need an excuse for a kiss. Thinking the same thing, Trixie and Dan looked at each other and stood up, walking over to underneath the mistletoe. Dan wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her into him, Trixie's arms twisting around his muscular neck. Gazing into her eyes, Dan couldn't help but think how grown up Trixie looked in her festive red dress, decked with white fur. Smiling up at him, Trixie leaned up in her silver stilettos and kissed him deeply on the lips, with everyone cheering them on in the background. It was one very Merry Christmas indeed.

_Shine a little of my light on the world._

**A/N: Ok. So, what did ya think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I mean, the only way to tell me **_**is**_** in a review….*hint hint* I tried to keep it as close to the original series as possible because I've read so many which include iPods and stuff and to me it just seems waaaay out of place. I got the idea of a sheet locket from Mrs Smith in the Red Trailer Mystery. Like I said, this is my first ever TBFF so please don't hate me if I stuffed it up! I wasn't too sure on some of the clothing they may have worn so I just made it up because I wasn't alive in the 50s/60s/70s/80s so yeah. Oh, um, Trixie straightened her hair with the iron because I wasn't sure when straighteners were invented-I got it off of a Simpsons episode, XP. Anyways, please review. Luv **


End file.
